fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Le Chevalier d'Eon/@comment-78.192.218.97-20161004103741
I love how the french saber inquisition team (Gilles, D'eon, Lancelot he was born in french territory) works well. The three are stacked with good NP gen ressources (2 art cards +45% np gen/3 art cards / 2 art cards + easy crits AND np fill); The rare yet possible quick chain is not useless at all, as it can feed saberlot the next turn and if it is not the case, gilles +40% busters (this way his damage is somewhat forgiveable). Gilles 1st skill gets less useless because of saberlot's NP; bear in mind gilles looks more like a filler in this team than a true asset, he's easily replaceable by better french units: you can still giggle playing FGO while eating a baguette. All the 3 NPs are EXTRA art cards, making even easier to make an Arts chain (for a total of 4+3+3=10 art cards in your deck): it is guaranteed for your saberlot to use his, even more than usual. Gilles's almost useless NP somewhat gets a purpose depending of how you use it: the def demerit is less felt thanks to d'eon's taunt, and since gilles NP generates stars (even if not that much), it still can be welcome to saberlot's 2 skills of star generation. If saberlot is not absorbing all the stars, it is still possible to crit like a madman with gilles NP+buster+buster; not your best damage offer, but it is always a offer. And for last, a little tip for d'Eon users: for best general tanking, remember to combo your 3 skills and NP depending of the situation. You can try to keep your skills and np waiting for a ennemy NP; here's some suggestions to how to deal with some possible situations: - Dodgeable NP: Use Looks of Loveliness(3rd skill) and Eye of Mind(1st skill) on the turn of the said NP, use your Fleur de Lys(NP) on the next turn. (evasion on the first turn, +8/16% def up for two turns combined with -10/30% atk down for two turns). - Undogeable NP: Same as above, but use your Fleur de Lys(NP) before the ennemy NP to mitigate even further of the incoming NP damage. - Stunning Noble Phantasms: If the ennemy NP does have a chance to stun, activate Self-Suggestion(2nd skill) before using your taunting/evasion combo; you'll have a enormous chance to resist that stun; on a side note, do not bother yourself with NPs with charm effects, since this character is a trap and for some reason is IMMUNE to charms from BOTH GENDERS. Look at the wonders being a futanari can give you. - Debuff inducing Noble Phantams: If the enemy NP does have a chance to inflict some annoying debuff, SPECIALLY those who gives you def down, you just have to use Self-Suggestion(2nd skill) right after receiving it to remove it and keep tanking without problems. If you like to make thematic teams to make this game less boring, feel free to try this one and you'll see combining these three units will be quite fun, trying to cover each one weakenesses and boosting someone's strenghts, while you are brushing your gay moustache and waiting to your croissant to be hot in the oven and delight even more with the taste of the butter.